


Pojďme domů

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drawing, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: „Pojďme domů, Makoto.“„Děkuji, Harů.“[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	Pojďme domů

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle krátká povídka vznikla úplnou náhodou, kdy jsem si při kreslení MakoHaru fanartu (který je na konci povídky) vymyslela ke kresbě vlastní příběh. A tak jsem se rozhodla se o něj podělit. :)

Život v Tokiu nebyl jednoduchý. Oba to věděli už v moment, co po šesti úmorných hodinách v autobuse dojeli do ruchu velkoměsta a šli si vyzvednout klíčky od jejich bytů. Prvních bytů, ve kterých už oficiálně bydleli jako dospělí.

Ale pro Makota to bylo ještě těžší. I když uměl navázat kontakt s každým, i když dokázal oživit každou konverzaci, i když o něm každý mluvil jako o tom příjemném, veselém, přátelském Makotovi – něco mu chybělo. Celý život toužil jen po tom mít vedle sebe někoho, s kým by mohl sdílet i tu poslední část srdce, kterou ještě nikomu nedal – lásku. Tu opravdovou, mileneckou, dospělou lásku, ve které by byly špatné dny protkané pevnými objetími a vroucími polibky, kdy by šťastné dny byly sdílené širokými úsměvy a bezstarostným chováním.

Před lety, kdy začínal poznávat sám sebe a těžce přijal i tu část, které se tolik bál, kus svého srdce věnoval Harukovi. A i když jeho láska nikdy nebyla opětována stejnou měrou, věděl, že Haruka jeho city opečovával, držel je ve svém náručí a hladil je jako ten nejcennější šperk. Jejich vztah každým rokem sílil, až se z něj stalo pouto, které nešlo ničím a nikým zlomit. Věděli, že tu jeden pro druhého vždy budou, nehledě na to, jak těžká doba je čekala.

Na hodinách fyzioterapie se seznámil s jedním spolužákem. Byl jen o pár měsíců starší, o pár centimetrů vyšší, byl inteligentní, stále se usmíval a na lokti si dlouhým rukávem schovával tetování. Okamžitě si padli do noty, po několika hodinách si vyměnili kontakty a od té chvíle si pořád psali a volali. Haruka si dělal legraci, že mu telefon přirostl k ruce, ale přesto byl rád, že Makoto – ten citlivý, jedinečný a laskavý Makoto – konečně poznává něco, po čem tak toužil.

A možná díky tomu, možná díky sebevědomí, které nabral na vysoké škole a během své práce jako trenér děti v plavecké hale, možná díky vzrušení, které ho pohlcovalo pokaždé, když pomyslel na tu jedinou myšlenku; se rozhodl konat. Po několika měsících se vyjádřil a pozval ho na rande. Do nedaleké kavárny od jejich školy. Jeho nabídka byla přijata.

Makoto celý den pochodoval po bytě, rozmýšlel si, co by si měl obléknout, volal a psal Harukovi, který začal jeho zprávy a volání po několika hodinách ignorovat. Nervózně koupil bonboniéru s pralinkami a kytici růží, které tolik miloval. Byl až moc romantický, což bral za jednu ze svých chyb. Přesto doufal, že bude přijat i se svými vrtochy. Přesně na čas došel do kavárny.

Jejich přátelé si z Haruky a Makota vždy dělali legraci, že mezi sebou komunikují telepaticky. Nebyla to pravda, ale po letech, co se znali a jejich přátelství se prohlubovalo do pouta, které oba pohltilo, si rozuměli i beze slov. Stačil pohled, letmý dotek a věděli o sobě v tu chvíli vše. To byl nejspíše důvod, proč se Haruka rozhodl jít ven, dobrovolně se nechal hladit ledovým únorovým vzduchem, pro to, aby ho nohy donesly na místo, kde měl Makoto schůzku. Chtěl jen nakouknout, podívat se na Makotův úsměv, červené tváře a slyšet jeho roztomilý hlas, který tak neseděl k jeho vysoké, vypracované postavě; ale když nahlédl do kavárny, uviděl Makota v obklopení svých spolužáků. Žhavě nad něčím diskutovali a smáli se. Ale Makoto ne. Jeho úsměv byl hraný a oči zoufalé. Když Haruka viděl, jak se rukama pevně zarýval do podušky, na které seděl, vešel do kavárny.

Haruku jeho přátelé znali. Všichni ho s radostí pozdravili. V moment, kdy se jeho oči střetly s Makotovými, věděl, co se stalo. Jeho zelený pohled vše prozradil. Kdyby byl přesto na pochybách, stačilo jen málo, aby pochopil. Na stole leželo několik papírů, v čele stolu seděl mladík, se kterým si Makoto psal. Haruka ho neznal, ale Makoto mu až nezdravě často posílal jeho fotografie, které mu zasílal. Haruka jeho nadšení nesdílel, ale radost mu nikdy nezkazil a vždy jen řekl, že je rád, že našel někoho, kdo se mu líbil. Ale teď měl pocit, že se díval na někoho cizího. Na někoho, koho viděl poprvé v životě. Na někoho, koho chtěl v tu chvíli vidět co nejdále od Makota.

„Musíme jít,“ řekl Haruka a podíval se na Makota, „Rin už dorazil.“ Milosrdná lež, která v Makotových očích rozzářila jiskřičky naděje. Makoto se začal omlouvat, na prosby přátel, aby oba ještě chvíli zůstali, reagoval s falešnou lítostí. Květiny a čokoládu měl stále schovanou pod svým teplým zeleným kabátem, tak, aby je nikdo neviděl. Společně vyšli ven a za rohem kavárny se zastavili.

„Můžeš si je vzít, jestli chceš,“ řekl Makoto na květiny a bonboniéru, které dal Harukovi do rukou, aby si mohl kabát obléknout, „už je nepotřebuji.“ Haruka sladké neměl rád a nikdy nepochopil, proč si lidé věnovali květiny pro to, aby je viděli umírat. Přesto nic neřekl. Obojí přijal s pokývnutím hlavy. „Haru,“ řekl Makoto, hlavu sklopenou k zemi, „jsem patetický?“

 _Ne_ , pomyslel si Haruka a přešel k Makotovi blíže, _pro mě je patetický ten, kdo se rozhodne využít laskavosti a citů jiné osoby. Pro mě je patetický ten, kdo se rozhodne měsíce vodit toho nejlepšího člověka na zemi za nos. A pro co? Pro vidinu legrace, kterou mohl sdílet se svými přáteli? Kdo by dokázal vytisknout důvěrné konverzace mezi nimi pro to, aby tím mohl bavit své přátele? Kdo by pozval na rande další přátele, aby se mohli tomu druhému smát? Co by se stalo, kdyby Makoto nebyl mezi svými přáteli tak oblíbený? Co by se stalo, kdyby nestačil schovat květiny a bonboniéru pod kabát? Co by se stalo, kdyby ten chlapec řekl, kdo byl ten tajemný hoch, kdo mu měsíce vypisoval o svých pocitech? Co by se stalo, kdybych nedorazil?_

Místo všech těchto slov, Haruka konal. Chytil Makota za ruku a řekl: „Pojďme domů, Makoto.“

Makoto jen pokýval hlavou a řekl: „Děkuji, Harů.“ Než stačili udělat krok, Makoto si přikryl obličej svou dlaní, kterou měl schovanou v černé rukavici, a rozplakal se. Harukovi se pod tím pohledem lámalo srdce.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com).
> 
> Stále přijímám objevnávky na Free! fanarty a fanfikce. Více na [Birthday project Vol. II](https://2wnikiangel.tumblr.com/post/641294931687849984/birthday-fanfictions-project-ii).


End file.
